Munchkin Mac
by DarkWing Gibbs
Summary: Honey I shrunk Mac- In this story Mac reverts back to baby, he remembers people but not their significance in his life. He can't be changed back to an adult and will grow up in this.
1. Watched and Protected

**I've not forgotten about my NCIS story, I'm just ironing out a few spots for the next few chapters. I thought I'd have some fun in New York.**

**I definitely don't own the characters or the show…probably for Good reason.**

**- Summary: Honey….I Shrunk Mac. All you need to know is Mac….get's turned into a little Munchkin. He's still Semi aware he knows who people are. But doesn't know their significance or remember his adult life. Slight Stargate SG-1 as well. Plus 1 Original Character and 1/2 Original Character.**

* * *

Mac was alone and heart broken on the inside. He had Stella his best friend and she made his life bearable. He had his CSIs and Don, they two eased the pain some what. But on the inside he was falling apart. Claire's heart broke for the man she'd left behind when the towers had fallen.

She'd watched over him day after day, night after night. Watching him go through the motions of his life. He'd wake up 5:00 AM and go jogging. He'd be showered by 6:00 AM and out the door at 6:09 AM. His breakfast was often forgotten and be in the lab by 7:00 AM. The rest of his day was a vigorous routine. Chase the evidence, find the killer and see justice served. His nights consisted of paper work and going through cold cases until the next day begun or exhaustion won out. The only time he seem to live was on stage playing Jazz on a Thursday night.

Claire was thankful each day for the people in his life. Stella, Hawkes, Danny, Adam, Flack and even Sid. Each of them tried to look out for Mac in their own way. She was certain if not for these people Mac would have self-destructed and ate his own gun long ago.

It's been nine years, she wished he could go on living life to fulfilment. She'd moved on in the years but Mac still held a special place in her heart. She'd always care for him deeply and wanted to see him happy.

A pair of strong arms wormed their way between her arms to hug her close. She met Dav ( "DA-V") not to long after she'd found herself here. He'd been here for thousands of years. 11 years ago a man like him would only exist in the pages of a Sci-Fi novel. Dav had been a pilot in the Ancient Army, he'd never told her his whole story. But she'd grown to love the man the same as Mac but some how this love was for him.

Claire was broken from her thoughts by Dav's sleep thickened voice.

" My heart hurts for him Claire"

Clair turned around in his arms to face him and he continued.

" Ever since, I'd patched our plasma screen into the mainframe. I've watched you watch him and at times I've watched him."

" Dav?"

" I know he's special not just to you, but a very special man. It hurts to see him suffer in his own prison of silence."

" Thank you Dav, I just wish there were something I could do"

" I think I can help, The ancient's used technology that activated based on our genes."

Claire chuckled she knew all about Dav's Gene. It annoyed her to no end when he'd think the water cold. So she'd hurry up and get out of the shower.

" Sweetie Mac's not an ancient or very great grand baby ancient. I would remember our toaster turning blue"

" Not like that Claire" Dav deadpanned " Come here"

She followed Dav into his study and watched as he picked up small artifact. It was no bigger then an American Quarter.

" What is it?"

" This is what I mean"

" Sweetheart your going to have to explain"

Maybe you should get some cocoa it's a long story.

A few minuets later with her beverage in hand, she sat on the love seat in the study as Dav began to tell his story.

" My people faced a great enemy known as the Wraith. They were similar to the Vampires in your silly twilight books. Instead of sucking blood…they sucked your life in years from your chest. A young man would grow old and be left to die.

The Wraith had gotten my father when I was a lad. An explosion in the city scared the wraith who was feeding on my father and he left. The damage had been done and I knew his time was drawing to a close. He pointed to his desk at a blue glowing circle. He said it'd give back 41 years in which they've taken. He'd made me promise I'd only give it up or use it to preserve life. I think he'd want me to give this to Mac."

" My father was scientist, he'd done everything with this disk except encode it for activation."

" That's why you can touch it?"

" Exactly, at this point I could encode it to activate on a more simple parameter such as a finger print"

" This could work on Mac?"

" It will work on Mac, but in giving back those 41 years. It will be taking away 41 of the years Mac as lived. Mac only 42 and then some not an old Man."

" Are you telling me he'll….He'll de-age?"

" Yes, Claire I am…If this is used Mac will revert back to a boy a little more then one. He'll retain some of his adult memories like people. But he won't remember the specifics in his life."

" What about Me?"

" He'll remember you Claire, Your in his heart. He won't remember play by play details or maybe even being married but he'll know you in his heart and know you were special to him."

" It's up to you honey, I've had this for 9000 years another couple won't hurt it?"

Claire though about it and reached into the breast pocked of her bathrobe and handed Dav' one of Mac's guitar pics. She'd been able to return to earth's dimension and bring back one memento from her life their. She'd taken one of Mac's pics, she loved to hear him play during the night.

" Please Dav this should have his finger print"

Taking the guitar pic, Dav screened the pic and neutralized the print for duplication. A few minuets later the disks programming was altered to only activate by Mac's thumb. The disk was then inserted into a small plastic boarder to mimic a guitar pic.

" How do we get this to him?"

" Easy enough, You remember Zoren?"

" Yes the Tit Grabber?"

" He's a dimension jumper, that owes me a favour. He'll be here in a few seconds. I love effortless texts"

Claire punched him in the shoulder and laughed.

Claire was amazed by how effortless Zoren jumped and landed in Mac's apartment. He placed the pic in the strings of Mac's guitar and melted his last one with a lighter. Claire mused over his unconventional tactics but they were effective. She watched as Zoren went into Mac's study and took the picture of her and Mac from the desk and jumped back into their dimension.

Zoren quickly piped up " I took the liberty of programming the phone to dial a Don Flack at NYPD, so he won't be there to long on his own."

" Thank you Zoren"

The three members settled in to watch the scenes unfold. The middle of the night saw a restless Mac picking up his bass guitar. Grabbing his pic he began to pluck a few cords and found himself feeling dizzy. Putting the guitar down he laid across the couch and closed his eyes.

The group watched on as Mac seemed to shrink and eventually he was the size a small toddler swimming in a Man's t-shirt on the couch. Clair smiled when she saw little munchkin Mac's head pop out of the shirts neck. His hair was so tufty and stuck up in every direction. She no longer had to wonder why he insisted on short hair. Gone were the dead blue eyes of the man Mac had turned into. They were replaced by the innocence of youth. She had to chuckle when tiny fists rubbed his eyes and he snuggled further into his t-shirt and passed out in the way only the young could.

Dav tugged his wife to bed and thought off the plasma.

"We'll check back tomorrow. The balls in their court now."


	2. A boy is Found

The persistent ringing of his cell phone roused the sleeping detective. He was pissed it was the first sleep he'd really gotten in the past two weeks. Reaching over he noticed it was from Mac's land line. Mac never used his land line, Don was convinced the only reason Mac had a landline and telephone were in the name of Feng Shui.

" Flack"

"…"

" Hello"

"….."

" Mac, ya there?"

" MAC!"

When Flack got nothing, he hung up the phone and called Stella, Danny and Hawkes and all but ordered them to be at Mac's apartment yesterday. He threw on the first pair of jeans he could find grabbing his badge,gun and keys and opting for the fire escape to cut down on time.

Flack hit the road with tremendous speed leaving burnt rubber in his wake. Flack was the first one to arrive at Mac's building a testament to his driving. He lived the furthest away. Danny, Stella and Hawkes arrived a few seconds later.

Stella and Danny brought their kits, while Hawkes brought a medical kit not knowing what to expect. The group of four made their way up to the 9th floor and down the hall to their destination. They'd knocked and were given nothing…not waisting further time fishing for keys Flack kicked the door in.

" Freeze NYPD"

All the commotion woke the slumbering kid. Looking around the group didn't see anything out of place. Nothing was disturbed except Mac's bass being on the floor by it's case. Until sharp baby cries pierced the air. All four followed the sound and found the sobbing baby in the oversized t-shirt. Stella picked the boy up while Danny, Hawkes and Flack searched out their boss.

Stella rocked the baby, whispering soothing babble to the child. He quitted down to whimpers. The boys came back into the room.

" We got nothing Stel, Can't find him"

" It's not like Mac to just up and leave a baby to fend for itself" Stella said looking at the small baby whimpering in her arms.

" Hawkes can you check this little fellow out?"

" On it"

Sheldon made his way over to the child plucking him from Stella's arms and placing him down on the cushions. Sheldon had to admit the kid was pretty cute. The baby continued to whimper while Sheldon went about checking him over.

Stella tried Mac's phone and heard ringing. Following the sound she found her boss cell on the bathroom counter. Coming back into the room she found Hawkes still checking the whimpering boy. Both Danny and Flack curious by now came around the backside of the couch to peer at the boy. Much to their surprise the whimpering stopped as the boy eyed Flack. Not knowing what to do he made funny faces at the kid resulting in a fit of giggles and little limbs kicking about.

Stella cocked her head to the side…she tried everything to quite the boy and stop his crying and was rewarded with whimpers. While Flack made funny faces and got giggles. Stella smirked to herself Det. Flack was good with kids.

Sheldon decided the T-shirt was getting away and stripped it away revealing nothing but naked baby. Checking the rest of him over Sheldon noted the little guy had several scars. Many of which appeared to be years old…in stages of healing much more advanced then the lad was in years.

" He sure does have a lot of scars for a little guy"

At this everyone looked at the now happily naked baby. Flack had a look of recognition on his face and voiced his thoughts.

" Look at his chest, doesn't Mac have a scar just like that over his heart"

The others looked down and Stella gasped. While the others looked shocked. Danny was the first to snap out of his funk and formulate an idea.

" Guys if this is Mac….that's a Big IF. He left a man after shift what are we going to do with him?"

Looking closely at the baby. Stella could see the striking similarities between Mac and the little boy.

Danny chirped in again.

" Hey Stell got the portable print scanner?"

" Danny that's a great idea run his prints"

Stella grabbed the little hand and pressed a thumb to the sensor pad. Everyone waited on baited breaths for the results. The results chimed in and everyone looked on in shock. When the little thumb brought up the record of the 42 year old head CSI and retired Marine Mac Taylor.

The initial shock was broken by a thud. Everyone looked down to realize Mac had fallen from the couch. The little guy looked up stunned. Expecting a hurricane of tears Stella went to pick him up. Mac had other ideas and rolled onto his tummy and rubbed his backside and pouted before crawling off and making noise on the bass guitar.

The " Adults" began to converse

" What are we going to do" Danny asked

" I don't know Danny" Hawkes said

" We can't call child services" Stella said

" Right now we just need somebody to watch him"

" I'll Do it"

They were all shocked when Flack said he'd babysit.

" Kid likes my faces"

" Sure Flack just call if you need anything" Stella said, " Are you going back to your place?"

" Nah Stella, No car seat and it's probably passed his bedtime"

Danny slipped out upon hearing Flack would be playing Papa to Mac and came back a few minuets later.

" Well lucky for you Flack, CSI started stocking diaper bags in the avalanches. You should be set for a couple of days with everything"

Flack nodded and took the bag to the counter. Flack had some experience with babies. His younger cousins and all that so diapering lil Mac was a walk in the park. He smiled at the PJs with the little hockey pucks and sticks and popped them on as well and set the kid back down to make some more " Music". He also set about making a bottle up assuming the his charge would be hungry.

Stella, Hawkes and Danny stood quietly and watched as Don went about the tasks as if they were nothing new. Apparently they'd made the right decision in letting him take Mac. They gave Mac some tickles and hugs and a pat on the head and announced their departure to Don.

Don was debating giving him some of the mush in the baby jars and passing that idea off as it was far to late for a grown man to eat a full meal much less a little guy. He was interrupted from his musings by a little hand tugging his pant leg and some babble. Scooping the little guy up in one arm he carried the bottle and put his gun on top of the bookcase and whisked Mac off to the bedroom.

" Somebody is pillow fiend" Don said and smirked when Mac babbled back in gibberish. Depositing Mac on the bed he slipped off his jeans and climbed in sighing as he leaned back into the pillows.

" I could get used to this" Mac had crawled up and was sitting on his chest drinking the bottle. Don watched fondly as his eyes began to droop and he ended up laying on his chest and eventually being fed his bottle. Mac's fingers were gripping the fabric as he gave of soft baby snores. Don took the bottle and tossed it toward the dresser thankful it wasn't glass when it bounced of a wall. Pulling the cover up to his sleeping charges waist. He began to stroke the tufty hair and smiling when Mac snuggled further into his chest,

Don was tired and the snores were lulling him to sleep. He placed a kiss on the boys forehead with a whispered

" Night Munchkin" Don to was fast asleep.

- Chapter 3 should be up sometime during the week.


	3. Oatmeal and Baby Babble

Don woke up to a squirming little body in his arms and the sound of baby sobs. The ripe smell of a well used diaper made the boys discomfort more then clear to Flack. He'd never been a fan of changing a kid who'd made a 2 for 1 deal in their diaper. How a small child could create such a scent boggled his mind.

" This little man would make the toughest of men cry"

He smirked when he looked at the numbers on the clock. The kid slept a full eight hours, that'd mean he himself had slept for at least seven and a half. It wasn't like Mac would have a changing table just lying in the bathroom so Don laid him out on the counter. Thankful for his mother forcing him into swimming lessons and eventually into getting his lifeguard certification. Don held his breath unwrapped, cleaned powdered and had Mac in a fresh diaper with the efficiency of a seasoned Nascar pit crew. Task complete, he let out the breath he'd been holding and let out a victory shout with Mac following up with a loud babble of his own.

"Mac" Don scratched his chin when the boy ignored him.

" MacKenna?" again nothing

" Alright wise guy, how about Mackie?"

The baby babbled and clapped as if agreeing and it was settled the munchkin's name was Mackie. Picking Mackie up the boys headed for the living room. Don flopped down on the sofa and deposited the boy on the floor. He watched the kid crawl around the room, he really should go out and pick up some toys. Although Mackie seemed content playing in the guitar case.

The ringing of his cell phone grabbed his attention.

" Flack"

" Hey Flack" Stella's voice flowed through the phone.

" How was Mac last night?"

" Not to bad actually slept a solid eight hours"

" I'm impressed, but maybe I shouldn't be he is our Mac after all"

" Oh and I've sent Adam over to bolt in a car seat"

" Adam?"

" Yes him, and he knows the situation Don"

" Oh…"

" Flack, he'll be alright…kid's more quite then not and can hardly utter a sentence to Sinclair with out freezing up. Not to mention he's been the one fitting the car seats for the new mothers at the lab"

" True, thanks Stella. That'd really come in handy I was thinking of picking up a few things for him anyways."

" Mackie…" Stella smiled though Flack couldn't see her

" Hold on Stella"

" Mackie s'not a toy"

Little Mac just babbled back

" Mackie, give it to Donnie"

" Attaboy Thank You" Flack ruffled the tots hair and was rewarded with some more babble.

Flack was met with Stella's laughter over the phone.

" What?"

" I think he's said more in the last four minuets than he'd say in a full day"

" So what was he doing?"

Don could picture the twinkle in her eye over this.

" The cheeky kid found himself a bottle of beer to play with."

" Oh my "

" Anyways I think I'll take him back to my place…the spare rooms empty so it'd shift into a nursery easy enough until we can change him back"

" A nursery Flack?"

" Why not I'd had an over excited aunt when I was dating that paramedic a few years back. She'd been so excited she bought me a $2000 babies "r" us gift card."

" Might as well spoil the kid with a mini man space at my crib. Because Mac truthfully has way to much dangerous stuff over here"

" That sounds great….I'll bring the boys over to help you set up shop. I've notified your super visor that you won't be in for the next two weeks"

" Huh What Stella….how?"

" I told him an emergency came up and you were needed to watch your GodSon for two weeks"

" Stella have i mentioned how much I love you"

" Oh you, can you manage shopping on your own our hands are tied with a double homicide in the Bronx."

" We can manage can't we Mackie"

" Alright you two" Stella chuckled as Mac continued to clap and babble at Don. Only Ya Ya and Bub were recognizable amongst the gibberish.

Breakfast turned out to be a bit of a task. The food in the bag said 6-8 months and looked like puke. Don shook his head with disgust. He wouldn't even feed this mush to Sonny Sassone let alone his new little wing man. Hawkes had said he was about 12 months so they'd be having oatmeal for breakfast.

Don decided he'd eat his first so it wouldn't get cold. Not wanting to leave the little guy to watch him eat. He chopped a piece of his bread into tiny bits for the baby. Eating his own oatmeal he smiled at the tot happily munching toast from one hand and mushing another soggy piece in his other fist. By the time He'd finished his own breakfast and grabbed a munchkin portion of oatmeal. Mac had bits of bread in his hair and all over his face. He shook his head and offered a small spoon of oatmeal for the boy.

Mackie took a tentative bite and smiled to show his appreciation of Don's culinary skills.

" I'm glad somebody thinks I'm a great chef"

Mackie just continued to open his mouth and anticipate each bite of oatmeal. Like the toast the kid was wearing his oatmeal as well. Don tisked and gave the boy a bath in the sink. His mother had done that to him he'd seen the pictures. His hand never left the boys back as he washed the breakfast away while Mackie happily giggled and splashed in the sink. Once he'd finished with cleaning little Mackie he towelled the little guy off, diapered him and dressed him in the other set of PJs. Don sat the boy on the counter and pulled the stopper on the sink and turned back to meet little arms held high wanting to be picked up. They headed for the sofa once more.

Don had Mackie settled on his lap and the boy was softly rubbing his cheek with one hand and rubbing his own chubby little cheek with the other. Flack chuckled at the pure look of concentration on the little face as he explored the differences between his milk soft cheek and Don's scruffy cheek. Don grabbed the little hand from his cheek and Mackie made an " Oh" face which made Don smirk. Flack would nibble on the little fingers and be rewarded with giggles. Each one happy to play while they waited for Adam to arrive with the car seat.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this story, please leave some comments behind so I get an idea of weather this story is worth continuing to write or not.**

**-Gibbs**


	4. Gone Shopping

At the knock on the door, Don simply hollered that door was open for Adam to come in. He was loathed to move from his comfy spot on the couch. Mackie was currently settled on floor trying to pull off his socks.

" Don I brought the car sea…Whoa is that Mac?" Adam was dumbfounded. He knew the situation, knew about Mac's revisit to childhood. But knowing it was one thing. Seeing it was something completely different. " ADAM!" The lab tech snapped from his haze at the sound of Flack's voice.

" Sorry…it…it's just wow"

" I know"

" It's Mac…but it's not Mac, but it is..but…"

" It's a BOY" Flack said exasperated by Adam's rambling.

Little Mackie had grown a little curious of the new person in the room and toddled over. Looking down Adam saw the blue eyed baby eyeing him. Reaching down Adam ruffled the boys hair. He couldn't help it, Mackie simply was to damn adorable. Introductions made, Adam asked Flack for his keys and took off to bolt in the car seat. Gaging the weather Flack decided the little man would be just fine in what he had on and the pair of kid shoes in the diaper bag.

" You ready to go shopping little man?" Flack asked as he whisked his charge out the door and locked up. They'd arrived just as Adam was finishing up. Thanking him, he'd put the baby in the seat and buckled him in. Flack couldn't help it, but his respect for Adam tripled when the lab tech pulled a stuffed frog from his pack, and gave it to Mac with a whispered " His name is Cooper, Take good care of him". What really caught Flack's attention was the Marine's uniform on the frog. The lad instantly fell in love with his froggy friend and hugged him tight only to have the frog ribbit back to him. Stunned the baby hugged it again and clapped his hands when he was rewarded with yet another ribbit.

" Here we Go" Flack rolled his eyes and thanked Adam again for bolting the seat and for the froggy. Flack wasn't sure but he had a feeling it'd be an interesting trip.

Inside the store, he'd already had his charge comfortably in the child seat of the cart and started for the furniture section. He'd been planning to turn his spare room into a media room and painted the walls blue with a white and red striped boarder, to match his favourite hockey team. The Step 2 blue and red race car toddler bedroom set would work just fine. Mackie was 12 months after all. He paid for the furniture and arranged for same day delivery. With that out of the way it was clearly time for toys, Thankfully Babies R Us and Toys R us were in the same store.

Flack felt like a kid in a candy store, he still could appreciate a good toy. Deciding that every kid needed building blocks. He tossed both the mega bloks Zoo and City sets into the cart as well as some Lincoln Logs. Mackie would talk to Cooper and give commentary on what was being put in the basket of the cart. Flack tossed in a little police dress up costume, Some toy cars, some blue baby bedding to go with the furniture. The second he saw the bucket of toy story soldiers he didn't think twice about putting them in the cart. They were big enough Mac couldn't choke and they were damn durable. He stepped on enough of his nephews to learn that. When Flack saw the little munchkin sized Rangers jersey he couldn't help himself and tossed it in. When all was said and done he'd still had $400 left on his gift card. Purchases made the boys headed over to Sears.

Flack wasn't a Wal-Mart guy, he liked his Sears. Headed for the baby boys section. He tossed the basics in first Socks, Undershirts and a few basic white Tees. Then proceeded to grab some outfits with Race Cars, Toy Story, Hockey and the camouflage outfit and more PJs. Just for the hell of it, Flack picked up a little suit complete with a Flack Approved Tie. Pushing the cart around the store…he took a few sharp turns making the baby laugh.

" Your little Man is cute" came a rich voice. Looking over he laid eyes on a tall, broad chested man with close cropped blond hair. Wearing a tan t-shirt and Desert Camouflage pants. The man was utterly gorgeous and Flack felt his face heat up. " Thank You", Very few people knew this but Flack was attracted to men. He'd given up on women all together after dozens of failed relationships.

" Whats his name?"

" Mackie"

" I like it, Hi Mackie" at the sound of his name the baby looked at the new man and clapped his hands

" Mah-een" came the excited voice with pointed fingers. Don was dumb founded and shook it off. It made sense really even adult Mac articulated only what he wanted. Don wasn't even sure if this man was a Marine everyone could have camos.

" That's right little fellah Sergeant Colin Stenson United States Marine Corps Ohh Rah" The man said with gusto and was rewarded with more clapping.

Both men couldn't help the chuckle at the babies attempt at a Ohh Rah.

" I didn't get your name?" the Marine asked Flack.

" Don..Don Flack"

" Well Don, it was nice to meet you and this little man. I've got to head back to base. Maybe we can see each other again" T

Flack was vibrating on the inside " Sure"

With that the marine handed over his card and headed for the checkout. After grabbing a few personal items for himself Flack checked out as well. Packing his car and buckling Mackie in, Don was about to head to the front when he was stopped by Mackie's small voice calling his name.

" Doh-hee" crouching down to be eye level with the baby. His heart turned to mush when little Mackie puckered his lips and kissed the tip of his nose and said " Wuv Do-hee".

" Love you too Mackie" He said as he kissed him on the forehead and got in the car and started to drive to the crime lab. He needed to catch up with Danny on something. He was sure Stella wanted to see the Macster as well.


	5. Break room

With Mackie safely wrapped in his arms and diaper bag hanging of one shoulder. Don pressed the buttons for 21st floor. He felt the elevator lurch upward thankful the baby hadn't noticed. For his part, the lad was oblivious as he was busily trying to feed Flack's ear to his hungry frog Cooper. The elevator doors opened and the boys exited and headed toward Stella's office. Word had gotten around about Flack babysitting his Godson and nobody questioned the presence of his precious bundle. The occasional lab tech would stop and cooh and Flack just rolled his eyes.

According to Flack several awes and pinched cheeks later; that was the longest it had ever taken to reach his destination. With a sigh of relief Flack slumped into the office chair diaper bag baby and all and that was how Stella found them.

" Hey Flack"

" Stella" Don let out as he stretched out his feet. He'd never understand how women could shop as if it were a sport. His feet were killing him.

" El-AH" Mackie all but shouted and bounced happily on Don's tummy eliciting a series of small grunts from the detective. Stella smiled at her babyfied partner and couldn't get over how cute little Mac was.

" Hello Mackie" She said as Mackie shoved a stuffed animal in her face.

" Wook" Taking the animal, she deduced it was a green tree frog and chuckled at the marine uniform. It was just so typical, he'd have a stuffed marine.

" He's lovely Mackie" Stella crooned as she returned the frog to the happy baby and smiled tenderly as Mac hugged it to his cheek and whispered " Leep Ooper". She really wasn't to sure what he'd said and looked over to Flack for a translation.

" He told the frog it was time for him to Sleep. The Frog's name is Cooper"

" Cooper?" Stella raised her eye brow questioningly.

Flack rolled his eyes and explained that Cooper was a gift from Adam.

" Stella, I've got to talk to Danny about something. Do you think I could leave him here with you for about a half an hour?"

Stella had been trying to catch up on the current cases' paper work and paper work a certain little munchkin happened to gladly leave behind. Ultimately she couldn't say no.

" Of course Don"

" Thanks Stella; He has some more toys in the bag and some extra clothes. If he gets hungry there is a banana in a tupperware a juice box and sippey cup in the side pocket". It was clear to Stella baby Mac had activated every paternal bone in the detective's body. He really was quite the mother hen over Mackie.

" No problem, Go on now..off you go" Stella made shooing noises at Flack and smiled as he ruffled Mac's hair. She couldn't get over his hair. It was all over the place. The boys hair wasn't long nor particularly short, But the little half curls stuck up everywhere.

" Flack….did you happen to comb his hair?" Stella inquired of the detective.

" Yeah, It just wouldn't stay put. I even resorted to that styling moose, glue crap Danny left over…and nothing!"

" Oh come on Don, It can't be that bad" Stella said as she fished a comb out of her purse and a small bottle of hair controller. Stella took a seat by little Mackie and began to comb his hair. She'd finally deemed it combed and leaned back to admire her handiwork. She was utterly speechless when his hair stuck up all over again on it's own accord.

" Well I'll be" Stella said more to herself then anyone else.

" Told you" Stella could hear the smugness just rolling of Don's tongue and rolled her eyes.

" No wonder Mac's kept his hair short all these years".

" Ditto"

Kneeling down in front of Mackie. Don told the little boy to be good and listen to everything Auntie Stella said.

With a chuck under the boys chin, Don inclined his head toward Stella letting her know he was leaving. At the sound of the door closing the little boy looked over. Stella scooped him up and carried him over to the desk. She cuddled him as she sat down.

" Doh-hee Pee Pee?" Mackie asked, looking up at Stella with his shiny blue eyes. Stella couldn't help but chuckle. Stella was quite impressed by Mac's verbal skills at such a young age.

" No no baby he went to go see Danny, Not pee pee" Stella smirked at herself saying pee pee.

" Oh….Dah-hee Pee Pee?" shaking her head she told him something like that and bounced him on her knees and was rewarded with shrieks of little boy giggles. Mackie grew bored of being bounced up and down and began to fidget. Stella deposited Mac on the area rug in her office and fished out a few toy cars and half a dozen soldiers. Dropping them on the floor for the boy, she brought the files she was going over to the couch and sat down to watch the little boy as she worked. Half an hour later, Stella realized she wouldn't be getting much work done. She'd always pictured Mac as the quiet child; she couldn't have been more wrong. There was constant baby babble mixed in with what could only be explosion sounds and vroom vroom's. He'd smashed and bashed his soldiers together. Stella admitted defeat and settled for just watching.

They were both interrupted by the loud gurgle of the boys little tummy. Stella laughed as Mackie lifted the shirt of his pj top and gazed and poked at his tummy questioningly.

" Uh Toh"

" Somebody is hungry" Stella said. Deciding to take him to the break room and feed herself as well. Stella grabbed the bag and the little boy to. Mackie grabbed his froggy and they headed off toward the elevator. Mackie snuggled his head into the crook of Stella's neck and began to pull on her curls and watched them bounce back. Stella pressed the buttons that'd take them to the 24th floor were the break room was located.

Danny and Don were in the break room. It was Monday night and they'd usually get together and watch the game. Flack just wanted to let Danny know they were still on. After ribbing Flack about diaper duty; Danny asked if he needed any help. They'd both decided they would be able to put together the bedroom set on their own and would Tivo the game and watch it when they put Mackie down for the night.

Danny prided himself on being Flack's best friend. Over the years he'd learned to read the many emotions of Don Flack voiced or other wise. He could tell Flack was happy…..glowing even. Baby Mac definitely had a lot to do with that, but he knew there had to be a bit more. He couldn't take it anymore.

" Yo Flack, you seem really happy. What's up?" Don just gave him an are you shitting me glare.

" Other then our babyfied Mac?" Danny clarified. Don knew he could trust Danny with not only his life but his emotions.

" I met somebody today"…Danny knew it! he silently danced in his head. It was no secret to Danny that Flack was gay. At first it'd been uncomfortable and their relationship had become awkward. They'd worked around that and came out stronger. He'd seen the homicide detective's heart broken several times over by women and trying to fit into the view of what was " Normal".

" What's his name?"

" Colin"…..Don said as a small blush rose to his cheeks.

" Colin" Danny rolled the name around on his tongue…" I like it!"

" Is he cute?" Danny said as he waggled his eyebrows at Don.

Don playfully punched Danny in the shoulder and admitted to Colin not only being cute but drop dead sexy. To which Danny shuddered and told him " Whatever tickled his pickle" was fine by him.

" Thanks Danno"

" Doh-heeee!" Mackie's voice pierced the break room.

The two men looked over to see Stella and Mac walking into the room. Little arms instantly reached out to Flack and Stella handed him over. She certainly loved the munchkin, but she was glad to hand him over. He'd successfully tangled her hair and wouldn't ever have a career as a hair stylist. She definitely wanted to run her comb through it to detangle it. Before she could fully hand him over; the baby planted a sloppy wet kiss on her cheek and clapped his hands and giggled. Stella rolled her eyes as she'd figured he'd have the whole lab wrapped around his chubby little finger by the end of this. Turning around in Flack's lap Mackie began to interrogate him.

" Dah-hee Pee Pee?" Danny almost choked on his coffee. Don wasn't sure weather he should laugh hysterically or not. The look on Danny's face was priceless.

" No…Mackie, Danny didn't go Pee"

" Dah- Hee No Pee Pee?"

" No Pee Pee kid" Danny chimed in from the other side of the table.

" Dah-Hee!" The little boy said squirming to turn around in Don's lap to face the other man. Don instead lifted him on the table and gave his bottom a little tap and Mackie scampered across the table over to Danny and slid down onto his lap.

" Doh-Hee Nana?" the little boy held out his hands for his banana. Flacked tossed the tupperware over to Danny who opened the lid. He grabbed the half of banana and pretended to eat it. Causing Mackie to babble angrily and pout at him for taking his "Nana". Danny rubbed his head and pealed the banana and chopped it into bite sized pieces with the knife from his lunch. The adults laughed as the baby enthusiastically shoved a piece of banana in his mouth and rubbed his tummy making num num sounds.

" El-HA" " Nana?" Mackie held up the drool covered bite of banana for Stella. Who humoured the baby and pretended to eat it. Carefully she casually tossed it into the plant in the corner while he wasn't looking.

" Nana?" He offered equally drool covered pieces to Don and Danny. Flack swiped his piece and downed it as Stella watched with disgusted fascination. Danny just opened his mouth and let little Mackie drop the banana right in, much to the lads delight as he clapped and praised Danny for eating all his Nanas. Their friendly chatter was interrupted by a lab tech informing Stella they'd proved who the murderer was in one of the cases.

" Book'Em Danno" Flack said

" Uk tum Dah-No" Mackie parroted to Flack's delight. Danny smirked, while Stella simply rolled her eyes and threw up her hands.

" Boys!" she exasperatedly said

It was growing rather late and Flack really wanted to get the little guy over to his place and down for a nap. The furniture would be arriving in a few hours. With that he bid his friends good evening and Mackie stole a kiss on the cheek from Stella and a hug from Danny.


	6. Naps and Showers

Don lucked out, the delivery men had arrived just as he was heading into his building. He'd even managed to wrangle the men into carrying Mackie's clothes and toys up from the car. Not even the two burly men could say no to the child peacefully slumbering in his arms. After bidding the men farewell and thanking them for their service, he closed the door with a sigh and headed for the master bedroom. Flack was a tall man, and owned a kingsized bed. With little Mackie asleep in the middle and comfortably tucked in; He put the two pillows on either side of him just in case. Finally content his sleeping charge was protected he made his way to the bathroom. Only to double back and tuck Cooper in as well. Mackie made it very clear that Cooper didn't like being left out.

It'd been over 24 hours since he'd last showered. Flack felt like his skin was crawling. Stripping his clothes and dropping them in the hamper as he went. He grabbed a fresh pair of boxer-briefs from his dresser and left the door open. The warm water felt amazing as it cascaded down his back. Pouring a generous amount of soap in his hand, Don lathered up and let his thoughts drift away.

Mackie let out a big boy stretch as he woke up to the sound of rain. He peeped over the pillows looking for his big buddy. " Doh- Hee?" he called and received no answer. Little tears welled up in his eyes, he wanted his Doh-Hee. Climbing over the wall of pillows little Mackie slid of the bed to the platform and down to the floor.

" Doh-Hee?" he called again and looked behind the door, but there was still no Doh-Hee to be seen. More little tears reached the lads eyes as he whimpered softly and toddled off toward the open bathroom door and scampered in until he saw his Doh-Hee.

" Doh-hee!" Mackie shrieked at the top of his pint sized lungs.

Don had been so caught up in his shower he hadn't noticed the little boy had woken up until, he was shrieking his name. He popped his head outside of the shower door, hair covered in suds to find little Mackie trying to take of his own shirt.

" Watcha doing munchkin?"

" Mah-key pway to" the little boy said getting all tangled in his clothing. Flack just shook his head and helped Mackie out his clothing and let the baby come in and play in the water. He remembered he used to splash around in the water at the bottom of his Dad's shower as little boy. Taking a little bit of shampoo he gently gave Mac's hair a little scrub and a shower mohawk to match the one he'd sculpted for himself moments earlier.

" Ubos Doh-Hee" Mackie giggled as he stole some from the detective leg and threw them in the air. The two continued to play in the shower, blowing more " Ubos" at Mackie's request.

" Honey I'm Home!" Danny yelled as he let himself into Don's apartment. Flack had given him a set of keys while he'd been recovering from the explosion; He'd never returned them. Danny truthfully enjoyed Flack's apartment. The detective had accomplished something he'd yet to do; make his place feel like a home. His pad felt somewhere between industrial space and college bachelor pad.

" Yeah hold on Danny, I'm in the shower"

" S'all right I'll help myself to a beer" Danny was thrown off by all the juice boxes " Or... Apple Juice".

Don got out of the shower and dried off while Mackie continued to splash about happily. Grabbing another fluffy towel and scooping Mackie up Don towelled the boy off and tossed the towel on his head. Mackie laughed and peaked out from under the towel. Don chuckled while he turned around to grab his boxers. Lil Mac took his chance and toddled out of the bathroom and ran as fast as his little legs would take him into the hall way. Yelling "Fweee" at the top of his lungs.

Turning around at the sound of the little voice. Danny barked out a laugh and watched the naked little boy run past and caught him on his second run past.

" I got ya" Danny said playfully as he tossed his little boss into the air and delighted in his giggles. They continued to rough house until a hardly dress Flack came and delegated Danny to diaper duty. Poor Messer just didn't have the experience Flack did when it came to changing a baby. Danny failed miserably trying to wrestle the diaper on the squirming baby and finally conceded defeat after being peed on.

" Alright, we'll play it your way" Danny said to the little lad as he took the roll of duct tape from the top drawer and took of his shirt. Never had he thought he'd ever use duct tape on a person. Well excluding the time he'd duct taped a guy to chair in college. By the time the little boy was diapered he was sporting a duct tape belt, and was looking up at Danny questioningly.

" Who's Boss Now!" Danny said triumphantly

" Dah-Hee" Danny couldn't help himself and poked Mac's little tummy and watched the boy laugh.

" Messer what'd ya do to him?" Flack questioned as he found a spot on the couch.

" I assure you all the babies in Europe are sporting this look"

" Messer!"

" Ok, OK let's just say Mackie's smart enough to wiggle around and undo the tape tabs."

" Only you Mess, Only you"

Flack flicked the TV to a Yankee's game as they settle into wait for their pizza, before they'd have to set up Mackie's room.


	7. Mackie the Builder

Flack was your typical male and that meant the TV remote, and what was on the TV belonged to him, but little had sweet babbled him into watching Thomas the Tank Engine. How could he say no to "Tom-ish Choo-Choo" and that tiny million dollar smile? With Mackie currently laying on the floor engrossed in his choo-choos. The two men lapsed into a comfortable conversation.

" Flack did we really just spend an hour watching Tommy Choo Choo?" Danny asked almost in wonder.

" Wasn't that bad Mess, FYI it's Thomas the Tank Engine"

" Whatever, It's Barney for the mechanic's kid"

" Smart Ass " Don retorted as they fell into their comfortable banter. Stella often accused them of being an old married couple. Even though she and Don had occasionally fought over the same guys; Once he'd finally came out to her. She just squealed went AWW and said they should shop at IKEA and life went on. Stella in away had become his big sister even though he happened to be taller.

" So, Don who's taking the cup this…." Danny's sentence was cut off by tiny hands pulling at his pants.

" Dah-hee pway Choo-Choo?"

" uh Kay" Danny said not to sure how to play, because he couldn't see a train set.

" How do we pl…" Danny was cut off again by the rambunctious little boy trying to climb on his back.

" Gotcha" Laying on his stomach, he allowed Mackie to climb on and started to crawl around the room.

" Choo Choo" the little boy practically squeaked enjoying his train ride. Don couldn't pass the moment up and snuck off for his camera, and captured the moment. Flack spread his legs as he was turned into an impromptu tunnel. Seeing as it was pushing game time, he set the TIVO to record and ushered the little conductor and his train into Mackie's room.

" Alright Danny Kaboose over to the station" Don said as he playfully kicked his pal, made Mac giggle and received a glare in return from Danny.

" Choo Choo Dah-No" Mackie said as he bounced and clapped his hands and almost fell off. Only to be stopped by Danny throwing his arm up to steady him. Certain his heart was in his throat and scared that Mac could of really hurt himself. He picked up the boy and chastised him for not holding on. Tears welled up in Mackie's eyes as the boy started to sob and buried his face in Don's shirt, While he mumbled " Doh-Hee". Flack felt like a total ass for making his little wing man cry. He knew he had to do what he did, but it still hurt his heart. He now wondered if this was how his parents had felt when they'd had to discipline him. Snuggling baby Mac closer Flack began to whisper soothing words to calm the little guy down. Mackie, however seemed to be having none of it, Giving Danny the universal gesture for give me five he carried the still sobbing lad out of the room.

Danny didn't know who he felt worse for his babyfied boss or Don. He knew even a blind man could see nothing but unconditional love in Flack's eyes when it came to little Mac. It was safe to say his hard as nails marine boss in pip squeak form had stole the detective's heart. Pulling his knife from his pocket he began cutting the tape to remove the furniture. Messer had to admit the furniture was both radical, cute and simple to assemble. He continued to unpack various pieces, and smiled when he picked up on Flack's voice as the detective sang to little Mackie. He couldn't understand a word of it and figured it was some form of Gaelic.

When Danny started unloading the last piece. Mackie no longer crying toddled into the room carrying Cooper in one arm and a plastic screw driver in the next.

" You ready to work soldier?" Danny said in his best imitation of a drill sergeant. He was sure adult Mac would of cringed and rolled his eyes. Mackie on the other hand excitedly nodded yes. Finding something the baby could " Put Together" with out doing any damage. He sat back and watched as the little boy build. Flack entered the room a few minuets later armed with two big boy screw drivers, two beers and a sippey cup of apple juice. He handed Danny his beer and little Mackie his apple juice, but Mackie didn't take it.

" No, dat apo boose" Mackie said as he pointed to Danny's beer. Both men let out a rich laugh and only laughed harder at the confused little face.

" Doh-hee dat apo boose" Finally composing themselves Danny told the boy it wasn't apple juice.

" Dat apo boose?" Mackie said and pointed to his sippey.

" uh huh" Flack said and Mackie took his sippey cup.

It didn't take took long to assemble the bedroom set. In fact if they'd screwed more then 20 screws in they'd did a lot. Flack had to admit the furniture looked even better in person then in picture. The little car bed looked just like a real race car. It was red and and blue with a matching dresser that looked like a tool chest. It came with a set of matching shelves with red,blue and white storage bins for toys. Even a mini man desk with chair and a small end table that resembled an oil barrel. The little man had it made. Don was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of hammers and nails could be heard. Looking over he couldn't help the smile at Messer hanging up some framed artwork. He'd thought about getting some from the store, but they were all incredibly tacky. Instead it looked like Mackie would have Messer originals. There was a police car, fire engine and ambulance all done in studio pencil crayons in chrome frames now hung low on the wall above the desk. There was also hand drawn USMC logo in a wider frame above the little bed. Once all the toys were moved in and clothes packed, Flack noted more items had show up then he'd bought. He looked over at Danny questioningly and Danny caved.

" Alright Sheldon sent the Doctor's play set, incase Mackie wanted to grow up to be just like Uncle Sheldon" Flack couldn't help the snort at that one. " And?"

" Stella's responsible for the soldier costume, the " Party at my crib 3:00AM" shirt, orange and blue quilt and the rocket ship nightlight." He really appreciated the nightlight seeing as he'd forgot to purchase one earlier.

" Anything else?" Flack asked as he quirked an eyebrow at Danny.

" Oh and Adam knows were to find the coolest Shi"

" Danny!" Don barked making Danny flinch

" Stuff…The little Mac man's got a lil Kawasaki ATV. It's awesome and that's parked in your gear closet for trips to the park and stuff."

" I'm convinced Mac might be the single most spoiled child in the country" Don laughed as Messer joined in. Followed by Mackie who really didn't know what he was laughing about.

" Uh Toh Pee Pee" The little tot announced to no one in particular. Whisking the boy away for a change. Danny was asked to heat up a bottle of milk. They'd had pizza earlier and it was well past the bed time of a little boy. When he returned to the TV room Flack handed Mackie over to Danny and went to turn the covers down. He'd calmed down substantially and was nursing his bottle.

" Uh Flack….can I borrow a shirt? getting kind of cold in here" Danny asked and with one detour to grab Danny. Don returned to very sleepy Mac.

" Say night night to Danny" Don told his cheeky boy

"nigh nigh Dah-hee" the sleepy voice said as he'd hugged Danny good night. Ruffling his hair Danny gave Mackie a kiss on the forehead. Once again safely in his Doh-hee's arms Mackie fell asleep, but not before giving Flack a kiss on the nose and a " Wuv u Doh-Hee". Following behind the detective Danny smiled as he watched his best friend tuck the tot in and lovingly rub his cheek before kissing his forehead. Messer was almost moved to tears when Flack whispered back his own Love You to the baby and wished him sweet dreams.

Turning on the baby monitor grabbing the other for himself. Don met up with Danny at the door turning on the nightlight on the way. The two men settled in to catch the days hockey game and fell into comfortable conversation. Things were going well until Danny mentioned something out of the blue.

" I think you should call him"

" Who?" Flack asked confused by the sudden statement.

" Colin, you seemed happy after only being with him a few seconds"

" I can't just call him, he's a Marine"

" He gave you his card hint hint, a straight man wouldn't give another man his card practically saying call me we'll hang"

" You sure"

" Take a chance, whats the worst that could happen? fact I'll give you $20 right now to do it."

Flack pocketed the change and called the number for Colin.

" Hello" the thick voice travelled through the phone

" Colin?" Flack asked almost timidly and Danny tried not to laugh

"Yeah, Who's this"

" Uh..it's Don…Don Flack"

" Right Sears, Whats up?"

" I was wondering if you'd maybe like to grab a coffee or something tomorrow ?" Flack waited on hitched breath for Colin's reply.

" Coffee sounds good, I've got privates to train in the morning and most evenings. Would lunch work" Colin asked hopefully. The detective's beautiful eyes etched into his brain.

Flack relayed the happily message to Danny as they settled in for the third period of the Rangers vs Sharks game.


	8. Realizations and Stellarella

The lanky detective cracked open his eyes as the mid morning rays poured in through the open blinds. Stretching out locked muscles and joints, Flack turned to the clock on the bedside table 9:00 AM. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had the privilege of still being in bed at that hour. He smirked to himself over the events of last night. Mac and Danny playing choo choos, watching the game with his best friend and making a date.

" Holy Shit, I have a date" Don announced to himself.

" Shit I made a date and I'm with child!"

" That didn't sound right even to myself" Flack continued his monologue as he sat up in bed.

"" I need a babysitter"

" Susan on floor 14?….no no no she'll shave Mackie's head shaved and turn him into a veegan" Don shuttered at the thought, Stella would have his balls if he brought little Mackie skin head into the office one day.

" Maybe the Beckman daughter….who am I kidding the girl is 16 immature and needs a sitter herself"

" Stella it is"

Stretching Don finally got out of bed and retrieved his cell phone from the bathroom and dialled the familiar number.

" Bonasera"

" Stella, my favourite Stella" Don said in his sweetest voice

" What do you want Flack?"

" You see, I made a date with Colin"

" Colin!" Stella exclaimed " The hunk of burning Marine Love, Danny mentioned this morning"

" Tell Messer I'm gunna kill'em, but yeah him"

" Are you sweet talking me into babysitting Detective?"

" Yes, I'm a sad pathetic man I know"

" Donald!"

" Stellarella!"

" Don't call me Stellarella!"

" Don't call me Donald"

" Stellarella isn't even my name, I doubt it's even a name"

" Well it's not like Stella's the easiest name to extend curly sue"

" Shut up slim jim"

The two friends cracked up at the mention of their ingeniously terrible nicknames for each other.

" So you'll baby sit, then?"

" Welll….." Stella paused for dramatic effect

" I've got mint chocolate chip ice cream in the freezer and I'll tivo your crappy vampire show tonight"

" Ok…Since you've asked so nicely, what time?" Stella questioned

" Lunch date so around 11:30"

" Done"

" Thanks"

" And Don?"

" Yeah?"

" I want details tonight!"

" Yeah Yeah, see you at 11:30"

" Bye"

Don hung up smiling, he wasn't sure what he did in his life to deserve such a great friend.

It was 9:30AM and the apartment was awfully quiet. Listening into the monitor he heard Mackie babbling and chuckled, before heading to the tykes room. Flack stood in the door stunned into silence by the sight that greeted him. The spotless room looked as though a hurricane had rolled threw. Toys were scattered all over the place. There were blocks strewn about the bed and the floor. Toy cars littered every conceivable surface and Cooper was watching proudly from his perch on the bed. In the centre of it all stood little Mackie Taylor in race car pjs proudly wearing his little cop hat and the toy stethoscope from the doctor's set. Clearly Mackie was considering becoming a hybrid Policing Paramedic Don mused to himself.

This looked like it'd be a long day


	9. Nana Pancakes

" Hi Doh-Hee" Mackie said as he turned innocent little eyes toward his big buddy.

" Mackanna Boyd Taylor" Don said in the calmest voice possible.

" Uh Toh" Mackie sheepishly said as he stumbled over his mess of toys to wrap his arms around one long leg.

Kicking a toy soccer ball out of the way, The detective took a knee coming as close to eye level with the boy as possible. He really didn't even understand how the little boy managed to produce such a mess. Even disorganized the man's office was immaculate, however the boy was another story. Flacked mused adult Mac's sense of organization must have come a long with the corps.

" Mackie when your done playing with a toy. You should put it away before taking out another one"

Mackie looked a Don and nodded his head.

" Come on kid, time to put away your toys" The detective felt a surge of pride as the little boy started to pick up his blocks and put them in the red storage bin. They'd been in the blue to start out with but Don would take what he could get, and started helping the tot to put away his toys.

Almost an hour later, the room was mostly put back together. Little Mackie didn't quite get the concept of tidying up yet and took out more toys as he put ones away. Flack evicted the smiley green frog from his perch and moved him to the nightstand while he attended to the bed. Bed made Cooper was deposited back beside the pillow. Before taking a seat and giving a sigh and watching the little munchkin clutching the little red toy car and admiring his handiwork.

" Watcha doin sport?" Flack asked as the boy in question toddled over and handed him the little car.

" Doh-Hee car" rolling his eyes, he went to add the car to the rest in the white bin only to be stopped by little Mackie.

" NO Doh-Hee car !" The boy said

" My car?"

The little boy shook his head yes, Flack was touched and hugged the little boy and drove the car over little arms and threw soft hair. It was already 10:30 picking the little boy up and putting the car in his pocket, they'd headed for the kitchen for breakfast.

With not one but two rumbling tummies to feed. Flack set about making pancakes.

" Blueberry, Strewberry or Banana Mackie?" Flack asked as he held up the various ingredients to the boy, even though he already knew the answer.

" Nana " Mackie said as he happily sat on the counter, drawing random patterns in the flour that never made it to the mixing bowl sans shirt. The little boy almost knocked over Flack's ceramic cookie monster cookie jar trying to take it off himself, because he wanted to be "Wike Doh-hee" and he wasn't wearing his shirt.

The two chefs were interrupted by a knock at the door at 11:00.

" Doors Open" Don hollered figuring it would be Stella.

" Morning Fl….Oh that smells delicious" she said as she sniffed the air appreciatively.

" EL-AH" Mackie yelled as he peeped over the bar top of the kitchen counter.

" Hello babe" Stella said as tried to re-top a topless Mackie.

" No No EL-AH" Mackie said standing on the counter little hands on his hips.

" Wike Doh-hee" Stella just rolled her eyes, there was her partner!

" We's menfolk right Makie" said Flack as he beat his fist on his chest for emphasis, which Mackie didn't think twice about copying.

" Silly boys" Stella fondly said as she made herself comfortable on the stool.

" Pancakes?" Don Asked.

" No Doh-Hee Nana" little Mac corrected

" Oh I'm sorry, Stella would you like some BANANA pancakes?"

" I'd love some"

10 minuets later Stella and Flack were sat at Flack's table munching on their pancakes. While little ate at his little NY Rangers table. Finished with his pancakes, he excused himself from his company to go get dressed. Not wanting to over do it he simply went with blue jeans and a fitted black t-shirt and returned to the kitchen and received a nice whistle from Stella.

" Well Don't your look Delicious" Stella said delighting in the red blush that rose to the detective's face.

" This alright?" Don asked as he pulled his best model twirl.

" You look fine" Stella said as little Mackie bolted from the baby sized table in the corner.

" Where's he off to so fast ?" Stella questioned the Detective.

" Probably getting Cooper or something"

" Oh"

Both adults turned around to see Mackie, return dragging along Flack's brown leather belt with him.

" Doh-hee" taking the belt, he thanked the little boy and looped up.

" Alright soldier be good for Auntie Stella, Donnie's got to go and see a friend O.K"

" Doh-hee go pway?"

" Uh Huh"

" EL-AH Pway Mah-Key?"

" Yeah you get to play with Auntie Stella"

" EL-AH pway choo choo?"

" I'm sure she'd love to play choo choo bud".

" EL-AH?" Mackie asked the women in question

" Yes, I'll play Choo Choos baby"

Mackie clapped excitedly, before giving Don a big boy hug and big kiss on the nose.

" Hey Stell"

" Whats up?"

" There's knee pads in the closet"

" OK Why?"

" You'll see" Flack said as he left the appartment


	10. LunchDates and Playdates

"EL-AH pway choo choo?" Mackie asked turning his big blue eyes on his Auntie Stella.

" We'll Play Choo Choos soon, First somebody needs a bath" the CSI said as she tickled the boy in front her. He was covered in his " Nana Pancakes" and she wondered how much he really ate. Stella never thought there would come a day she would be thankful for her boss' aversion to syrup on pancakes. Taking the little hand beside her she began to walk toward the hallway bathroom, but Mackie planted his feet firmly on the carpet.

" Mackie come on" the boy refused to move

" Mah-key go Doh-hee " Mackie said and tried to pull Stella to Flack's room. This time it was the CSI who planted her feet.

" EL-AH!" Mackie shrieked as he tried to pull Stella again and when that didn't work he tried to push her from behind. Stella chuckled at the little boy's determination to make her move. " Alright We'll do it your way" was said in mock exasperation as she allowed little Mac to push her to Flack's bedroom and on to the master bath. Once inside she instantly rolled her eyes at the NY Ranger's themed room. Despite it's black counter tops, chrome fixtures and fluffy towels it was very much Rangers territory. The CSI was convinced the detective needed a 12 step program for his hockey addiction. The bucket of tub toys explained why he'd been so insistent on this particular bathroom.

Setting the tub to fill, Stella turned around and helped the little boy with rest of his clothes. She bit back a laugh not only did Mackie have pancake in his hair and on his face, he'd gotten it in his diaper as well. While tub continued to fill she watched the tyke grab the giant rubber duck by it's head and drag it over. It was like watching a cave-man with his kill.

Duck in position Mackie sat down and happily started to bounce on his new rubber friend giggling with every squeak his bouncing made.

" What sound does a Ducky make Mackie? "

" Mooo" was the excited answer.

" Ducky says quack quack"

" What does a sheep say? "

" Mooo" the boy said as he clapped his hands.

" Sheep says Baa Baa"

" What does a doggie say? "

" Mooo" The little boy said again.

" No baby cows say moo a doggie says woof woof" Stella said as she lightly poked the bare tummy gaining more giggles.

" What does Danny say?" Stella asked the little boy just for fun.

" Boom"

" Well I'll be" Stella said at the answer she was given. Danny would love to have heard that one. Stella stopped the tub at level she judges would be at the little boys waist and put the boy in the tub and then the array of tiny rubber duckies, boats and plastic army men.

…..

They had agreed to meet at a small little coffee shop in the city. Colin was new to state and beyond the bass just outside city, Time Square and a mall or two he'd had no idea where anything was and had allowed down to make the suggestions. Don was no dating virgin, yet felt like one. He'd started tugging on his pant leg in the car a nervous habit he'd picked up from his father. Taking a deep breath and stepping into the shop he scanned the faces for Colin and couldn't see him.

" Hello Don" Flack almost jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. Turning around he came face to face with the smirking marine and took him in. He was in simple blue combat pants, black belt and plain white t-shirt his shoes were shined to high buff.

" Way to stop a guy's heart" The detective said " Did you just get here?"

" Oh no just needed the head"

" I beg your pardon" Flack shocked that his date would admit to getting head just prior to his arrival.

" The bathroom, Don" the Marine deadpanned as he realized the how a civilian could interpret the word.

"Oh" the sigh of relief was easily picked up and Colin just laughed as the two men headed to a booth in the back by the window.

" Uh sorry about the clothes, I just got back " the marine said shyly as he eyed the table.

" It's alright they you look good" was the honest reply.

" Wait, just got back?"

" Afghanistan"

" I'd say that's nice but I doubt you were vacationing" Flack smiled on the inside as the man before laughed.

" No I wasn't, started in Iraq in 2003; been serving in Afghanistan since 2005"

" 2003? That was seven years ago" Don said stunned " You were there when it started"

" Country called, I answered" Colin said as he changed the subject. " What do you do?"

" Homicide Detective NYPD"

" I guess that's something we both have in common; We have seen a lot of death"

" That we have Sergeant…that we have".

The two man continued to make small talk as they drank their beverages and enjoyed their sandwiches. Don internally cringed at the Black Coffee Colin had chosen, and chalked it up to being a Marine thing. Mac's idea of coffee could strip paint. He'd opted for a hot chocolate and Colin had teased him by offering him a spoon. It was pushing 1:00PM when the marine was forced to end their lunch but he had to return to bass for his afternoon rotation of privates. Standing in front of the shop doors the two men said their good byes. Flack was taken by surprise when Colin gave him a peck on the cheek before giving him a cheeky smile and heading for the fire engine Red Ford Pick-up across the street. Touching his cheek and smiling the detective headed to his own vehicle to the start the ride home.

The next chapter will finish out Stella and Mackie's afternoon. Then the boys are going to go spend some time with Sid.

Thanks for reading I hope your all enjoying this.

P.S check out my Gibbs doesn't do sick story…if Stella/ Mac are also your cup of tea. Even though it's NCIS and Tony/ Gibbs. Stella and Mac almost have the same amount of screen time.


	11. Chapter 11

Stella found herself shuffling through Flack's closet in search of dry clothes. The little bugger splashed more then an ocean whale. The cheeky bugger had found one of Don's blue dress shirts hanging on the doorknob and hadn't taken it off since. She laughed whole heartedly at Mackie's antics. The cheeky boy managed to get a hold of shirt hanging on the detective's chair. Since then he'd refused to take it off. The tot was oblivious to Stella's scrutiny as he played his game of cops and rubbers, protecting Flack's bedroom from evil criminals.

" Well it looks like sweats and a long sleeve t-shirt in the style of the Rangers, This man is unbelievable"

She considered buying him Islanders PJs for christmas but quickly rid her mind of the absurd thought. She did value her life after all.

" EL-AH" Mackie piped up from the corner of the room.

" Yes Honey"

" WooKie" he said as he pointed enthusiastically and pointed into nightstand.

Stella rolled her eyes hoping her charged hadn't stumbled upon Don's " Balloons" but she was pleasantly surprised.

Sitting in the drawer was none other then a well worn stuffed Bunny. Which Mackie didn't think twice about taking from the drawer and introducing him to Cooper. Stella felt lucky she'd only had to be choo choo train once for the boy. Since Mackie told her for a matter of fact. That " Dah-Hee" was a better choo choo but Stella told stories better like such a little diplomat. Not that he used those particular words. The little boy much like that man opted for the minimum amount of words required to make his point. Stella was almost amazed by the amount of energy little Mac seemed to have. The boy was always doing something. Playing with " Oopper" and " Oppy" the frog and the bunny, driving little cars around the floor and over her feet, turning her legs into an impromptu slide. Yet somehow he'd managed to do it all in Don's way to long shirt with out tripping. It had appeared the little firecracker's energy was starting to edge off as he rubber tired eyes and let out adorable little big boy yawns.

" Think it's time somebody took a nap." she said as she got up to walk toward her little boss and took the offered hand. She just shook her head when she wound up in Flack's room for the third time in so many hours. She chuckled as Mackie let go of her hand, shamelessly adjusted his diaper as though he'd had a wedgie, scratched his tush and threw his arms over his head with a jaw breaking yawn before climbing into the giant bed. Clearly the male code for adjusting, scratching and burping were bread into them.

" El-AH niggle" Mackie asked arms wide open wanting a snuggle.

There was no way the CSI could say no to the irresistible little boy. Stella flopped into Don's bed marvelling at the softness. She'd learned years ago that he was a simple man give him a blanked and a pillow that fit his bed and it was fine. The only reason his sheets probably matched were the fact he got a bed in a bag set from her yearly. Stella was almost surprised Don had managed to match Mackie's bedding together. Though she mused toddler bedding generally came in a on stop and shop package. She chuckled as noted it was for that same reason's Mac's bedding had matched. The little boy felt the the rumble in her chest and looked blearily up at her with questioning in his eyes.

" Nothing sweetie just you"

It wasn't two long until both were gone from the land of the awake and into the land of dreams.

Flack felt like he was on cloud nine. He'd had a great time with Colin and they'd gotten his order right at the coffee shop, life was good. Turning the key in the door and stepping in. He called out his presence and received no answer and assumed Stella put the little man down for a nap. Tippy Toeing he peaked his head in and saw the room was empty. It didn't surprise him the kid seemed to think his bed was for nap time. Flack went onto his TV room, thinking Stella might indulging herself in his book collection like she tended to do. He again found an empty room.

" Hmm probably went to the park" Flack said as he munched on the oatmeal cookies that magically appeared on the counter. Which meant they were Stella's and she'd probably kill him. He had a kid…kids are cookie snatchers and who could stay mad at little Mackie. Cookie in had the detective rolled his shoulders and headed for his bedroom and picked his wedgie on the way. The sight that greeted Flack had him questioning weather he should be going AWW or flat out laughing. Both Stella and Mackie were out for the count. Stella was snuggled with Cooper and little Mac found his stuffed bunny from his childhood. Poor bunny's ear was held in Mackie's hand the boys thumb firmly in his mouth wearing and his little foot under Stella's armpit. He'd never understand how a little child could move so much during sleep.

Walking over to the bed Flack was in full on little brother mode as he stuck his finger his mouth and stuck it in Stella's ear. Stella jerked awake and glared at the laughing detective.

" Flack! that's disgusting" Stella shrieked causing the little boy to jump and look around.

" Hi Doh-Hee" Mackie said voice still baby thick with sleep as he none to gently crawled across Stella.

" Mackie" Stella winced as a tiny knee dug into her tummy, causing the boy to smile sheepishly and rub it better before clambering onto Don's lap.

" Hey Munchkin" Flack said as he played with the little boys collar.

" Did you and Auntie Stella Fun?"

" Mah-Kee Pway El-Ah"

" Ooper Pway Oppy" the boy said as he pointed to his froggy and Flack's bunny

" Doh-Hee?"

" uh huh?"

" Dah-hee say Boom"

Both Stella and Don laughed at the boys enthusiasm.

" Hey Stell, you look hot, gunna be a Ranger's girl?

" Ughh, You need rehab Flack"

" Nope, you just need to see the light!"

" Dork, Flack one question"

" Yes Darling?"

" What's with the Duck"

" That was all Mac, A week or so after getting out of the hospital after the explosion. I wasn't in a great place and I sure as hell didn't want to take forced bubble baths. I was complaining about it and next thing I know I've got an oversized rubber duck on growth hormones in my arms and a marine death glare set on me."

" I bet that was fun, Flackiepooh"

" Well Stellie it was more amusing than anything really. Go take a wiz and this big ASS duck is watching you from beside the tub thought. Now-a-days it seems to be Mackie's answer to a rocking horse."

" I got that memo….Quacks and boy giggles"

" Oh and Stella, you can take your christmas present early…well half of it. I doubt you want to go back to work in those"

" As adorable as they maybe"

" Closet Top Shelf, Easton Hockey Skates Box"

" You bought me Ska…..Oh Donnie there Beautiful" Stella said as she eyed on the Slim fitting Black Jeans and the plumb purple shirt that hugged in at the waist line"

" It's also the middle of September"

" I shop early and avoid the the packs of people, you know save myself a wrestling match."

" Oh….so what'd you get Danny?"

" Not telling…it's a secret" Flack said as he made the childish action of zipping his mouth closed and tossing away a key.

" Oh and Stell how'd you get here?"

" Subway and a brisk walk"

" In that case give us 10 and I'll drive you in. You can blow spit bubbles with Mackie"

" Spit Bubbles?"

" Oh yeah…watch this"

" Hey munchkin" Mackie definitely knew who munchkin was as he watched the detective.

" Show Stella a big Ubo" Which the little boy did and clapped when it popped.

The CSI couldn't help but roll her eyes, if only big Mac could see little Mackie.

" Where did you learn that?"

" Ahh-Dee" Stella looked questioningly at Don. Perhaps Addy was one of his neighbours children.

" He can't say Adam Stella"

" Oh"

" Boys are gross"

"nu uh"

" Nu Uh" Mackie said parroting his big buddy and earned a pat on the head.

" I bet you think we got cooties to curly sue"

" Don! grow up"

" You first" and just like a big sister, she smacked Don upside the head. Before the detective stole his shirt back from the boy and bore him away to his own bedroom, so they could get ready for the day.

I know I said there would be SID in this chapter…but I've been short handed on time and figured I'd give you half the chapter


	12. Chapter 12

Stella and her favourite boys were well on their way to the crime lab. It seemed the young lad was going through a " Wike Doh-hee" Stage. She couldn't get how adorable he was all dressed in little black dress pants, white pinstriped dress shirt and a munchkin tie that could only be described as hideous. The CSI had prodded Flack until he confessed the reason for such formal attire. To which the man in question blushed and replied that Colin's mother had sent a $450 gift card to a fancy little restaurant. To her credit Stella didn't start to fuss over Flack's tie until they'd reached the crime lab.

" Thanks for the ride Don"

" Don't mention it, We'll walk you up. I've gotta pick up my gym clothes from my locker, before those socks walk away on their own."

" uhhhmm Eww"

" Guy thing"

" El-ah" Mackie chipped from his place on the floor between the two giants. Clutching Flack's pant leg in one hand and froggy in the next.

" Yes baby" Stella said running an affectionate hand through his untameable hair.

" Mah-Kee Pway Doh-Hee Mah-Heen"

" You going to go play with colin Sweetheart?"

" uh-huh" the little boy nodded eagerly almost shaking his whole body. As they reached the 23rd floor little Mackie had to give his EL-AH a big " Huggie" before she could leave for the trace lab. But before she could leave she needed to poke a little more fun at the detective.

" ….and Donnie be quiet your with child now". Don's face turned tomato red before he gritted out Stella's last name to which the CSI smiled smugly before beating a hasty retreat. Flack rolled his eyes before scooping lil Mac up and spinning him around and heading to the AV lab to search out Adam. Ethically he knew it was wrong but logically it was necessary Flack wanted the little boy covered medically should anything happen. Considering the Man's insurance would do nothing, convincing any hospital the blue eyed little boy was infect the 42 year old retired marine.

" Hay Adam" Don practically barked when he entered the lab, laughing at the jump Adam made having been caught off guard.

" Aahh-Dddy, Aahhh-ddy" Mackie said as was put on the floor to scamper over the lab tech.

" Hey Jelly Tot"

" Hey Hey….don't you dare give him any more of those Jelly Tot candies" The detective shuddered as he thought of the last time Adam had done just that. The little boy had run all over the place and didn't fall asleep until 3:00 AM.

" Aww but we like those…Don't we Mackie"

" uh huh" the boy said clapping from the floor where he was happily scampering around the floor.

" Adam I need a birth certificate for Mackie, just incase you know"

" I've got a friend at NCIS…names Abby I'll put a call. Her boss is a former marine..they should be able to cover it"

" Thanks Adam"

" Come Mackie…..Mackie?" Don looked around certain the little boy had been right there. Both Adam and Don started looking around in almost a frantic manner until they heard the tell tail sound oh the boys giggles coming down the hall. They both ran out in the hall narrowly avoiding crashing into the glass wall. Causing Stella and several lab techs to pop their head out of various labs to see and hear the commotion.

Down the hall walked none other then the resident ME Sid Hammerback who carefully held the little by upside down by his ankles.

" Who's the proud owner of this little blue eyed boy?" He said as he righted the little boy who now hung onto his neck with his little frogged tucked between the ME's neck and his head.

" That one's mine Sid" Flack said relief tinging his voice. To which the Sid held the little boy at arms length and tilted his head this way and that as if Studying the little boy. Mackie for his part titled his head like a confused puppy earning a smirk from Sid.

" Don I do say he looks an awful lot like Mac, though his hair is another story."

" Yeah…..about the Sid you know what I'll tell you later."

" Very well bring the tot by I'll give him a hair cut" Sid said poking the little boy in the tummy and giggling along with the lad before handing over to the detective.

" Alright Mackie…say bye bye to Uncle Sid" Flack told the little boy who smiled big and said

" bye bye Gah-am-pee" before shoving various fingers in his mouth and smiling around them and waving to all the other people in the lab who seemed to be watching.

Stella smirked from where she stood watching the interaction from the mouth of the trace lab. She was certain adult Mac would love to be able to win at office politics with something as simple as smiling and sucking his thumb.

" Thanks Sid" on the way through the labs as they'd made their way to the parking garage. The stopped in to see Danny who beamed with pride as the little boy piped up saying " Dah-hee say BOOM" before demanding a choo choo ride. To which Danny rolled his eyes in an exaggerated manner before meeting the boys demand.

When the ride was over Danny grabbed little Mackie and swatted his butt and sending him Donnie's way and making kissie faces at the detective and earning a punch in the shoulder followed by a baby punch to his leg.

With that they were in Don's car and on their way to the restaurant.


	13. Chapter 13

You've been forewarned this chapter contains both fluff and a lot of angst. Especially dealing with a darker part of Flack's past. I'm giving Flack some issues.

A half hour later; Flack pulled his car into the restaurant parking lot. It was a small cozy little joint with an obvious elegance to it. Mackie had fallen asleep in the backseat over the drive and Don woke the boy up before heading into the restaurant. It was as equally inviting on the inside has it was out.

" Welcome to our oasis, May I help you Sir?" a hostess no older then 21 greeted him.

" Thank You, Stenson Table for two" " And a Quarter" Don said pointed to the child in his arms.

" Oh My Gosh, He's so Cute!"

" Yeah he get's that a lot, I couldn't pay a girl to call me cute in college" Flack said rolling his eyes.

" Oh Nonsense your absolutely stunning, Well maybe not your tie!" The girl said in the way only the college female could.

" Right this way sir" She said leading him to his waiting Marine, who stood up as he approached.

" Hmm seems chivalry isn't dead and all the good ones are gay or married" The firecracker of a young women said as she was walking away causing a blush to rise across Flack's cheeks.

" Hey Don"

" Evening Colin"

" Hi Oah-lin" Mackie tried to articulate the man's name as best he could.

" Ah there's the little recruit"

" Opper!"

" Oh I'm sorry and his froggy to" Colin said as the company of three sat down

" Yeah, you can't forget Copper, He never leaves Cooper behind"

" Ha a little Marine, Semper Fi"

" Colin, you have no idea" Flack said and he was deathly serious.

The two men browsed the menu for something to eat, while Mackie busily played with his two toy cars on the high hair tray.

Once Colin decided on his dinner her put the menu down and began to play cars with adorable blue eyed baby. Don occasionally shooting glances toward the man playing with his " Son" and found himself beginning to fall for the marine. Ever since Mac had shrunk which in reality had only been a few days ago, Flack had developed a strong paternal bond to the boy. Flack had a bond with Mac as an adult, but with the boy it was entirely different. If adult Mac came to him after a nightmare, he'd say " get a drink of water" maybe even talk about it. If little Mackie came to him after a nightmare he'd say " Shhh, I've got you" and cuddle the boy until he fell asleep again. The revelation itself somewhat shocked the detective. He wasn't even conscientiously aware of adopting the roll as " Father"

" Are you boys ready to order?" A waitress in her mid to late forties broke Don out of his thoughts.

" I'll take the, New York Striploin Steak Plater"

" Rare, Medium or Well?"

" Medium Well"

" Baked potato or Fries?"

" Fries"

" Steamed Vegetable or Wild Rice Hun?"

" Wild Rice, Thank You"

" And to Drink?"

" Whats on Tap?"

" Budweiser, Canadian, Miller, Heineken and Stella"

" I'll take a Canadian" Flack said while trying damn hard not to picture Stella sitting on a tap over at the bar

" And for you, Dear?" The lady asked the Marine.

" I'll have the roast beef meal ma'am"

" Baked Potato or Fries"

" Mashed? " Colin asked with a questioning look.

" Of course darling"

" Thank you Ma'am"

" Wild Rice or Steamed Vegetables"

" Surprise me"

" Brave Man"

" Yes Ma'am"

" And to Drink?"

" Sarasparilla"

" I'm sorry babe, we don't have that on tap"

" It's root beer ma'am"

" We'll in that case we have your drink"

" Thank You Ma'am"

" Please, dear Jenny is fine"

" Oh sorry Ma'am, I mean Jenny"

" Military?"

"Yes, Marine Corps"

" It's alright sweetie"

" Thank You Ma'am" The lady couldn't help but chuckle, the man was if not anything polite. It was refreshing even though the ma'am made her feel like her mother.

" And for the little one?"

" What do ay want to drink Mackie?" Don asked to indulge the little boy. The detective had found out, if Mackie thought he helped decide his food. He'd eat it without complaint.

" El-AH" the little boy said clapping his hands.

" No, Mackie you can't have Stella"

" No El-Ah?" Mackie said causing don's lips to arch into a smile

" Nope this Stella isn't auntie Stella, Try again"

" Apo Buse?"

" You can have Apple Juice, Munchkin"

" He'll have an apple juice with the baby chicken fingers."

" alright gentlemen I'll be back shortly with your meal"

" Thank You Ma'am" The two men said, Don feeling like the marine was rubbing off on him.

The two men continued to chat quietly while Mackie babbled on with Cooper about who knew what. At some point Colin's hand found it's way on top of Don's. They talked about work a bit, family and favourite sports and teams. Colin talked about the brighter sides of his deployment and Mackie showed Colin a big " Ubo" which made the man laugh and lightly smack the boy on the end.

" Not at the table Mackie"

Dinner had arrived and the men continued to chat while working on their meals. Mackie to his credit was happily eating the bite sized chicken nuggets.

" Doh-hee" Mackie said pointing to his carrots"

" Yeah, Here Munchkin" Flack said has he put a few of the cooked carrots on the baby's plate.

" He's a good eater Don"

" Yeah he is, sometimes he fusses over certain foods but who doesn't"

" Very true"

" Oah-lin Wuv Doh-Hee?" Don almost spit his beer across the table at the tots question. He looked over at Colin was an unreadable calculating expression on his face and the picture perfect innocence of a curious child on Mackie's face.

" Yeah I guess I do sport" For the second time in as many minuets Flack felt the floor give way beneath him. Could this handsome, courageous man share his feelings? Did Don even deserve the feelings or a war hero?.

" Mah-Key Wuv Doh-Hee"

" That's good because Donnie deserves our love" Colin said with the conviction only marine's seemed to be capable of. He'd seen that look and that tone of voice in adult Mac. Don couldn't recall ever feeling the warm and fuzzies the way he did at the current moment. With Dinner out of the way and Mackie asleep in his high chair Don decided to grab life by the balls. and planted a kiss on Colin's lips.

It was firm but not forceful, it was short and sweet and everything a first kiss should be. Which left both men feeling slightly breathless.

" Colin, do you want to come back to my place tonight" Flack asked hoping the man would say yes. It was soon and quick and Don didn't know why he was asking already. Don wasn't easy and never worked that fast. But some how in his heart it felt right with Colin.

" Look, Don I" At Don's downcast eyes, the Marine cupped his chin forcing those amazing blues to look into his own as he continued.

" Don I like you, I really do and I meant what I said to Mackie. I wasn't just indulging a small child."

" I don't want to jump into bed with you, well I do…but I don't because I want to do this right with you…kay Don"

Don found himself speechless of all the women and men he'd dated none of them really wanted to do it " Right " with him. Half the time he was simply a multiple night roll in the sheets and trophy date. Even with his bravado and strength, he'd ended up in an abusive relationship or three. Outside of Danny nobody knew about the those relationships. Well Mac knew about one the first one. He got out of the second to at the first real signs of them being abusive. Don recalled the situation as he looked over at the boy bouncing the stuffed frog on the table.

Don had been with Jared for a year and half seriously. The first six months had been pure bliss, then it started going down hill. It was subtle at first Jared wanted to know where he was more and who he was with. Flack had thought nothing of it, figured Jared was just becoming more protective of him as he'd grown closer to him. Soon Jared wanted him to stop hanging out with Danny and Don assumed he was simply jealous. Looking back on it, he should of known Jared was abuser. He delta with abusers and their victims all the time. But he just didn't see it.

Soon when Jared suspected Flack was lying he started getting violent. First it was a smack across the face here and there that later turned to punches in the face. He sure came up with some creative excuses for them at work. Chasing a perp, rough ball game…several of which believable. It didn't stop there it got worse. Jared saw him talking to Danny outside of the pub during a case that over lapped his hours and went into over time. Flack wasn't even aware of the man passing him on the street or even driving by so he was more then surprised when he got home to an irate Jared.

" Where have you been Donald?"

" Work, same place I go every day"

"Your lying Donald"

" What? I've been working from 6:00 AM- 11:00 PM, case over lapped hours"

" Don't Lie to me Donald!"

" Jared what are you talking about?"

" I saw you in front of that Irish pub with that spiky haired italian bastard"

" Danny?"

" Yeah the NYPD charity case, little bitch should of stuck to the shady side of the law like the rest of his ass backward family"

" Though I told you I didn't want you around that piece of shit?"

" I work with him, we were discussing a case in front of O' Riley's"

" Bullshit"

Jared just as tall as Don but he had a size advantage in muscle. Before Don could register what was going on his pants were ripped off and he was exposed from the waist down.

" Jared what the hell are you doing?" Don said has he tried to muscle his way from Jared's grip only to be thrown to the ground and have Jared boot cover foot placed into the small of his back. As he turned the TV on to an action movie and blasted the volume as he pulled his belt from it's loops.

" Teaching you to follow directions, it's a wonder you can keep your job when you can't even follow a simple direction as not to hang around shit heads" Jared said as he kneeled one shin across the detective's back and the next on the ground and brought the thick leather belt with decretive iron crosses down on to his unshielded ass.

" You don't lie to me Donald, You Don't hang around with that stupid prick"

" I wasn't hanging out….I..I..was..working" Don said refusing to show how much the swats actually hurt.

" BULLSHIT" Jared said making sure the rough metal crosses struck the sensitive under curve of Don's ass.

" Your probably cheating on him with me, oh well we'll put an end to that. I don't want you working with him either" each word was punctuated by the burn of belt. Don remembered getting the belt from his father. But it never felt like that…hurt but didn't hurt like what Jared was doing. Flack Sr would hold the hand he put on his back and give it reassuring squeeze overtime the belt made him flinch. Anchoring him reminding him that even though he was in trouble his dad loved him. Jared was doing none of that.

" You'll tell that squarehead head at the crime lab, your not comfortable working with Messer and you'd rather work with that chick or be transferred to another Team's shift. Do you understand Donald?"

" St..st..sstop Jared P..ppllease"

" Do You understand Donald"

" YES"

Don was openly sobbing and screaming his pain and anguish into the carpet. That was another that Jared did that his father never did when he was being punished for some wrong he did. Flack senior would stop the second his son began to cry and gather Don in his arms and tell it was alright, he was forgiven that it was over and stay with him until he calmed down often carrying him to bed because he'd exhausted himself through the tears and outright fell a sleep and when he was two big for carrying he'd tuck him in on the couch and run his fingers through his hair. Jared did none of that. With that last crack of his belt Jared got up and left. Didn't just leave don on the ground but left the apartment. Don didn't have the energy left to get up and clean up. Didn't have anything left to even get decent again as he continued to sob. It wasn't the sobbing of absolution that came with forgiveness, but purely crying from pain and more of his heart breaking. He woke up the next morning in bed, sleeping on his stomach with his battered backside cleaned and disinfected and a note from Jared. Saying how sorry he was to have to punish him and how much he loved him and Don forgave him and stayed with him. It really was a stupid decision.

Flack had avoided Danny and the CSI team as a whole by complaining to the chief his injuries from the blast were flaring up and he'd much rather be put on cold cases in the archives. Four months past and things were almost OK considering Flack had no life and missed his friends. Then Louie got beat up by Tanglewood and his friend needed him really needed him. So he spent the night at Danny's place on the couch talking to Danny making sure he was alright and going right into work the next day. Jared had been keeping tabs on him and when Flack got home that night. Jared made his displeasure unknown and that was where Mac came in.

Jared broke his arm in two places, gave him black eyes, Possibly busted his ankle and definitely bruised if not fractured his ribs. Don was curled into the fetal position on the floor whimpering. Jared had left to go and pick up Dinner and told Don to clean up before he got back. Hearing a key turn in the lock, flack huddled in on himself. He hadn't even moved much less clean up his own blood from the apartment and the shattered lamp. It wasn't Jared who entered the house it was Mac.

" Flack, Flack…Don" the CSI said as he ran over to his downed friend.

" You with me Don?….Who did this?"

" did..it" Don said talking to one of the four Mac Taylor's in the room.

" Who Don?…Who did this?"

Don froze when four Jared's stepped into the room four very pissed off Jareds.

" Damn it, Don….stay with me..who?"

" What the hell are you doing in my house" Jared cold voice roared through the apartment which truthfully belonged to the detective. As he pushed the pushed Mac

That was all the answer Mac needed. Mac grabbed the taller man and started using moves he hadn't since the Marines. In order to stop the man and get back to Don. Mac intentionally broke his arm and then broke his shine. After all it was self- defence.

At the begging look in Don's eyes, Mac called in an NCIS team from california seeing as a marine had been assaulted in the situation and had it dealt with externally.

When Don had recovered for most of his injuries. He found out the CSI was worried about him and picked the lock to check on him. Followed by " Hell of a way to come out to me".

" Hey DON…You with me?" Colin Said brining Flack back to the present.

" Yeah Colin, I'm with you. I don't want to just jump in bed and I want to do it right. I just..want to be held. Nobody has really held me while I've slept in a long time" and it was the truth with the exception of Danny holding him the night he broke down and told him about all of the abuse from Jared and the two others and Stella tendency to spoon everything in her sleep during movie nights. He hadn't been held in five years.

" Alright Don, I'd love to come back to your place tonight and hold you. Just let me call one of my men to pick up the truck. I'm on leave for the weekend anyway"

" Thanks"

" Go on Don, Start the car I'll grab Mackie and tip the waitress"

" Come on Sport" Colin said as he picked up the sleeping child. " You to Cooper" as he picked up the boys frog. Mackie snuggled into the crook of the soldier's neck and stuck his thumb in his mouth and Don was warmed from the inside out. Maybe tonight would be his night, maybe this one would be the one. Hopefully Stella would want detail's after 9 in the morning.


	14. Chapter 14

Safely back at the apartment with Mackie tucked in for the night. Both men were content to catch the late night hockey. They were not his Rangers but Flack wouldn't turn down a Leafs vs Canadiens game. They were none the less one of the oldest rivals on the ice.

" Want something to drink Colin?"

" Yeah Sure" Colin replied paying more attention to the game than the question. The Marine was a Canadiens fan to the core; he could probably rival Flack's Ranger obsession.

" Grape, Apple, Fruit Punch, Peach, Strewberry Kiwi, Orange Peach Mango, Pineapple, Chocolate Milk, Milk…..water from the tap?"

" Do you have room for anything else in your fridge Don?"

" Assorted Juice Box Mix, thank you very much"

" In that case I'll have a grape juice, babe"

" hmm babe? I like it "

Don had to admit he was comfortable. Colin had thrown an arm over his shoulder after hockey game before they began to watch the late night movie. Flack was now sat between his legs and resting completely against the man's chest as if he were a quality lounge chair. It wasn't too long before the tiny patter of baby feet sounded through the apartment and little Mackie stumbled into the TV room with Cooper, Hoppy and his little blanket dragging behind him.

" Doh-hee?" the little boy whimpered his name. The lights were off and he just couldn't see the detective and Colin got up and flicked on the light.

" Come'er Munchkin"

" Doh-hee monter" Mackie whimpered pointing to his room as Don sat the little guy on his lap and cuddled him. Which broke the little marine's reserve and the water works came on in full force.

" Hey I've got you" Flack said tucking the Mackie's head into the crook of his neck, while Colin ran his fingers through the boy's hair.

" Somebody have a bad dream? Don"

" Yeah I think so"

" Mah-Key leep Doh-hee?" little Mackie sniffled

"Yeah Sport" Colin said beating the detective to the answer.

" Tell yah what Don, you go get ready for bed and take the munchkin with you while I lock up"

" Thanks Colin, You want a pair of PJ's?"

" Nah, I'm good…unless you'd rather me in PJs?"

" Nope underwear works for me"

" Oah-lin Leep Doh-hee and Mah-Key?"

" Yeah Sport"

While Colin tended to the various locks on doors Don dropped Mackie and his army of stuffed toys onto the bed making the little boy giggle as he bounced on the mattress and went about getting dressed for bed. PJ pants on he opted out of a shirt and brushed his teeth. Before exiting the bathroom he took out a new toothbrush and left it on the counter for Colin. When Colin came in the room he found Mackie sitting on Don's tummy while making the detective kiss both his frog and stuffed bunny goodnight.

" You know Flack, you keep kissing frogs you'll get a handsome prince one day."

" Hmmm think I already got one Colin. If you want to brush your teeth there is a new toothbrush on the counter"

" Thanks"

Colin was taking a bit by surprise at the overly Rangers decorated bathroom, but soon he was wondering how it'd look with some Habs decor. He chuckled at the suit that never made it back into the closet and was haphazardly laid out on the other side of the counter. Something Colin realized he'd never be able to do after being in the military from the age of 17 and on. Teeth brushed Colin stripped out of his clothes leaving on his green issued USMC boxer shorts. He left the bathroom before the urge to fold Flack's clothing got the better of him.

Colin got in on Flack's left and waited for him to get cozy.

Mackie grabbing his blanket wiggled out of Flack's arms and started crawling over to Colin.

" Where you going Munchkin"

To which the little boy snuggled up to Coppers right side in his arms before reaching for Flack's arm forcing the detective to spoon up to Colin's left side and drape his arm across the Marine and Munchkin. With Cooper and Hoppy comfortably sleeping on the pillow beside Flack Mackie gave a sigh of contentment and fell asleep. Flack wasn't to far behind, the fingers Colin had been running through his hair was lulling him to sleep.

Colin gazed both at the man and child in his arms and founding himself hoping he could make this last. He really liked the detective and if he were completely honest with himself he already loved the man and the little boy.

With those thoughts in mind Colin was fast asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Whoa trippy sorry guys, been busy with school and lately I've been doing quite a few Hawaii Five-0s feel free to check them out. I'm working out a cross over between NY & Hawaii Five-0. This story would have an Adult Mac….No kiddies sorry. The way it's set up would be that Mac spent two years in Hawaii and lived with the McGarrett family. Steve gets kidnapped by a deranged physco and it'll take the combined effort of the five oh task force and NY crime lab to get to him in time.

This update is super short….sorry

Don had an amazing sleep, except for the part where a little foot wound up in his nose and a giant finger in his ear. It seemed his baby marine and his big one shared their love of nocturnal aerobics. He debated sleeping on the coach several times but then Colin would nuzzle closer to him and kiss the back of his neck or Mackie would grab a fist full of his shirt. Actions that anchored him to his bed and the other two occupants. He woke up to an empty bed and lazily stretched out atop the bed.

The apartment was to quiet, Don knuckled his eyes like a sleepy toddler, rolled out of bed and began the journey to the kitchen. He peeped his head in Mackie's room and came up empty. Checked the bathroom thinking maybe Colin had decided on taking a shower and the little boy conned him into letting him play in all the bubbles alas he came up empty once more. Flack wasn't hyper worried; there was a small indoor play area in the apartment on the bottom floor which the little boy had taken a liking to. Flack made his way into the kitchen and promptly tripped, falling face first into a huge bowl of apple sauce.

" What the?"

" Doh-hee gah boo boo?" Mackie asked with his imploring blue eyes on lanky detective.

" I'm ok, Munchkin. Did I just land in apple sauce?"

" Lemme See" Colin chirped as he swiped a finger across Flack's cheek and tasted it.

" mmmh yeah that's apple sauce alright" he said with a crooked little smile. Flack laughed when Mackie smeared his hand across his cheek and shoved it in his mouth. It wasn't quite as elegant or graceful as Colin's but was certainly adorable.

" Colin why is there a bowl of apple sauce on the floor"

" Well Mackie and I were sharing it note the baby spoon in your hair and mine beside the bowl, I kind of borrowed your laptop and we'er writing and email to one of my friends still in The Stan."

" Oh, well thats very nice the little Mac Man must love that" Flack knew the Mac the adult would of been touched to receive and email while on deployment from a fellow Marine and sweet little guy with a big heart and lots of love for the core. Even adult Mac would love the thought of that being done.

" Appo Ouse Doh-Hee?"

" No thanks, you and Colin go right ahead. I've got to call Auntie Stella, Uncle Adam, Uncle Danny, Uncle Sheldon, Aunt Lindsay and Sid so they can come over for lunch."

" Ohlin tay to?" Mackie asked Flack before turning shining eyes onto the Marine.

" If it's ok with Colin?"

" Love to"

Don got up from the floor and shoved his head under the tap to rid his hair and face of the adult baby mush now inside it. Finished he bent over the two boys who seemed to have him by the heart and shook his hair off like a wet dog. It really was starting to get slightly to long and he was in need of a trim. hmmm perhaps Sid would play barber for him to, when he fixed Mac's ADHD crop of hair.

Colin and Mackie shrieked and laughed over the cold water. Satisfied Don walked off to call his friends and left the boys to there Marine talk and their bowl of goop. Honestly Flack hated the stuff, even as a child. His mom had to puree peaches for him instead. The conversation was not only baby babble from Mac but genuine adult babble he couldn't understand from Colin.

Don grabbed his phone and dialled the all to familiar number of one Stella.

" Detective Flack" Stella said

" Hey that's my line, Miss Stella!"

" Well Mr. Donald to what do I owe the pleasure for this phone call."

" Could you round up the guys for lunch, I'm cooking my treat"

" Oh my dear Irish Gordon Ramsey!" Stella cooed into the phone. She was the only person fully aware of the full scope Flack's kitchen abilities entailed. Despite only being a college grad he actually had two and half years of culinary school under his belt. He realized after four months of co-op in a restaurant he loved to cook but what he wanted and at his own pace.

" Shut up Stell"

" Fine that my Irish Julia Cheilds"

" Stella….."

" Alright alright your just so fun to bug"

" Yeah Yeah, Love you to so you coming"

" Yeah I'll go rope the cattle, whats on the menu?"

" Chicken Alfredo, Casear Salad and Garlic Bread"

" Sounds amazing make extras"

" Fine but bring your own damn tupperware this time"

" What's that supposed mean Flackie"

" Oh I don't know before I came out to you and you became a Gay Man's girlfriend, I had 35 sets of tupperware, A set of novelty sandwiches cutters and two plastic juice boxes. Now I only have the Dinosaur shaped sandwich cutters and 5 sets of tupperware."

" The dishwasher ate them"

" Stella your a dork, oh and Colin will be there for lunch"

" Awww, I'm so exited"

" Aww your such a women"

" Aww but I get to meet my little Donnie's man love"

" I'll never understand women" Don said in an exasperated tone.

" That's why your gay Don"

" Ditto"

" See you at Lunch"

Don hung up the phone rolling his eyes before shucking his PJs and changing into some day clothes and heading back to the kitchen. He found the two boys making faces into the computer probably playing with that photo booth thing.

" Do you think I could leave you to for a couple hours and not regret it? I've got to grocery shop"

" No problem babe, Mackie and I will be perfect angels" " Nod your head Mackie"

Both Mac and Colin were nodding their heads.

" Alright, Be good for Colin" Don said as he got his customary kiss on the nose Mackie and one on the lips from Colin. Don knew Mackie maybe a munchkin but he was still very much a Marine and Don's seen the videos on youtube. Marines in the company of each other were almost a cooking recipe for some kind of disaster. His thoughts were verified when he heard Colin go " Have you ever seen Risky Business Sport" as he headed the door. Flack now had the picture of the trouble makers running around sliding on his floors in dress shirts and underwear a diaper in the case of little Mac to the sounds of Old Time rock n Roll. The picture was rather endearing. Hopefully that'd be the worst he had to worry about but he'd deal with those hurdles when he got back.


End file.
